


ART: Senior Year, 1971 (Lucius/Narcissa)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment on a balcony at Hogwarts in Seventh Year.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Senior Year, 1971 (Lucius/Narcissa)

[Senior Year, 1971](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Senior-Year-1971-Lucius-Narcissa-407192656) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
